Sindssyg Kærlighed
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Mathias, seorang penyanyi terkenal dari Denmark tergoda oleh Berwald, penata rias yang tampan dan menggairahkan. Bagaimana kisah hubungan mereka? Baca di sini. Warning: Mengandung adegan SMUT yang eksplisit. Chapter 2 UPDATED!
1. Act 1

**Author Notes**: Fanfic ini spesial request dari manmannikuman. Terima kasih banyak karena telah mendorong saya dalam berkarya oRZ.

Kali ini fanfic-nya AU jadi pakai human name. Mathias untuk Denmark dan Marit untuk Norway. Selamat membaca^^

* * *

**:Sindssyg Kærlighed:**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mathias, 30 menit lagi anda harus sudah siap! Pentas segera dimulai," ujar Ludwig, manajer Mathias.

"Ya," jawab Mathias yang beru saja selesai berganti pakaian di fitting room. Dia menghampiri meja rias. Di sana telah menunggu Berwald Oxenstierna, sang make up artist.

Mathias duduk menghadap cermin, sementara penata rias asal Swedia itu siap dengan peralatan make up-nya. Sambil dirias, Mathias memperhatikan bentuk fisik penata riasnya dari pantulan cermin. Penata rias bertubuh jangkung itu punya wajah yang tampan dan otot yang kekar. Sangat menarik bagi lawan maupun sesama jenis. Terlintas di benak Mathias untuk menggodanya. Bahkan mengajaknya untuk berhubungan sex!

"...t'tup m'ta," tegur Berwald. Mathias terbangun dari lamunannya lalu menuruti perintah si penata rias. Berwald memakaikan bedak ke wajah Mathias. Kulit penyanyi asal Denmark itu bersentuhan dengan puff yang lembut.

"S'l'sai," kata Berwald dengan ekspresi datar.

"Takk," Mathias meraih tangan Berwald, lalu mencium tangan kanannya.

Berwald menatap kliennya dengan tatapan kesal. Mata hijau kebiruan miliknya menatap mata biru tua sang penyanyi dengan intens. Melihat respon seperti itu, Mathias mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Dia bahkan menjilat tangan penata riasnya. "...tanganmu lembut, matamu juga indah..."

Berwald jengah. Dia jauhkan tangannya dan berhenti menatap si klien kurang ajar, "Ma'af."

Sweden segera bergegas pergi. Namun Denmark tak kalah sigap. Dia segera beranjak dari kursi dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sweden.

"Jangan pergi, min elskede!" pinta Mathias dengan suara genit. "...ayo senang-senang dulu," desahnya di telinga Sweden.

Lidah Denmark menyusuri relief telinga Sweden. Si pemilik telinga diam seakan-akan pasrah. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terkunci...

Tangan Mathias meremas-remas perut Berwald. Menyelinap ke dalam kaos yang tengah dipakai si penata rias hingga antar kulit mereka bertemu. Tangan yang cepat itu juga telah merambah ke bagian pinggang celana. Hendak membuka kancing dan resletingnya...

Berwald berontak. Mathias mencium leher jenjang Berwald. Ciuman yang diselingi isapan dan gigitan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Sementara itu tangannya berhasil menaklukan celana jeans Sweden yang kini teronggok di lantai. Tak puas dengan itu, tangannya menelisik masuk ke dalam celana boxer. Meraih batang kenikmatan miliknya.

Mathias berbisik di telinga Berwald yang memerah, "...kau sadar kau begitu menggoda?".

Jantung Berwald bergemuruh. Baginya disentuh laki-laki seperti ini bukan hal yang pertama kali. Dia juga pernah melakukannya dengan Tino, pacarnya. Rasanya sama-sama hangat namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tangan Mathias memang lebih besar daripada Tino. Lebih agresif hingga mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar, nafsunya bergelora.

"Coba lihat ke arah kaca,"

"...'ku tak m'rasa sep'rti itu..." bibir Berwald bergetar.

"hemm?" Mathias bergumam seraya bibirnya yang menempel pada kulit leher Berwald terus menjelajah leher jenjang pria itu.

"A-h! B'rh'nti," Berwald mencoba berkata demikian namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desah kenikmatan. Bukan kata-kata yang jelas maknanya...

"Ohh, seperti itu sudah membuatmu terangsang ya?". Tangan Mathias mengusap area sensitif Berwald. Terasa di tangannya, organ tersebut mulai mengeras.

"...!" Berwald mengerang keras ketika Mathias mengeksplorasi alat genitalnya. Menggenggam dan memperlakukannya seperti mainan.

"Ohh~! Bisakah kau mengeluarkan lagi suara menggemaskan seperti tadi?" Mathias semakin liar mempermainkan genital Berwald.

Berwald terbelalak ketika ulah kliennya makin menjadi-jadi. "St'p!" dia memohon dengan amat sangat.

Mathias mencium bibir Berwald. Ciuman yang panas. Dengan lihai, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Berwald. Sweden mencoba bertahan, tapi Denmark lebih jago dalam menguasai medan pertempuran. Akhirnya Denmark unggul sebagai juara.

Serangan lidah selesai, kedua bibir mereka pun terpisah. Yang tersisa, hanya seutas benang saliva yang masih terhubung dan kemudian terpisah beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Tak terlalu buruk, bukan?" kata Mathias dengan suara pelan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tapi dia menyembunyikan itu dari Berwald.

Berwald nyaris mati kehabisan nafas. Tangannya kemudian mengelap mulut sebelum menyingkirkan kabut di kaca matanya.

"J'ngan l'kukan itu l'gi..." ucap Berwald pelan.

"...tapi kita bisa menyelesaikannya hingga tuntas kan? Tenang saja," ujar Mathias sambil menggenggam penis ereksi yang dihiraukannya sesaat yang lalu.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap dengan intens. Biru dan biru kehijauan bertemu.

Sayang, sebelum Berwald menjawab "Ja," pintu ruang rias telah digedor oleh seseorang...

"MATHIAS! CEPAT KELUAR! ACARANYA SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIMULAI! CEPAT, JANGAN TERLALU LAMA!" pekik Ludwig dari balik pintu dengan tak sabar.

"Uh, oh...umm, akan aku selesaikan nanti, setelah ini..."

Dan akhirnya Berwald ditinggal Mathias dalam keadaan bingung.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Selesai pentas, Mathias bergegas kembali ke ruang rias untuk berganti pakaian dan melanjutkan yang tadi. Sayang, dia tidak menemukan Berwald di sana.

"Ke mana Berwald pergi sekarang?" Mathias bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia berganti pakaian dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba dari balik pintu bilik ganti dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal sebagai suara Berwald dan suara lain yang ternyata adalah Ludwig, manajernya.

"...Anda jangan coba-coba dekati Mathias lagi, mengerti?"

"...maaf, s'ya t'k meng'rti m'ks'd anda—"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK MENGERTI!" bentak Ludwig kasar. Mathias sampai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Sekarang, anda mengerti apa yang saya maksud? Anda sadar anda siapa dan Mathias itu siapa? Dia bintang terkenal. Sudah menikah pula. Bisa hancur karirnya kalau sampai ada paparazzi tahu apa yang kalian lakukan barusan."

"S'ya t'hu—"

"Bagus! Jangan anda ulangi lagi kalau kau tak mau karir anda hancur! Saya bisa memecat anda kapanpun saya mau. Jadi, jangan goda Mathias lagi," ujar Ludwig sebelum dia membanting pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Berwald.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mathias menyelinap ke luar dari bilik saat memastikan Ludwig telah pergi jauh. Di ruang itu Berwald tengah sibuk merapikan peralatan make up-nya ke dalam koper.

"Ada apa Beary? Mukamu pucat, baru saja lihat hantu ya?" tanya Mathias sambil mengelus leher Berwald. Mathias pura-pura tak tahu kejadian barusan. Dia tak ingin merusak mood.

Berwald diam. Perasaannya terlalu kacau. Dia menampik tangan Mathias yang hinggap di lehernya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau terlalu sensitif. Tapi sebaiknya jangan kau dengarkan Ludwig, dia—"

Belum sempat omongan Mathias rampung, Berwald pun pergi meninggalkannya. Tak lupa dia membanting pintu dengan keras.

"BERWALD, TUNGGU!"

Mathias segera menyusul Berwald, ingin segera meraih tangannya dan meminta maaf. Sayang langkah Berwald terlalu cepat dan di tengah perjalanan Mathias dicegat oleh segerombolan fans ABG yang sedari tadi mengincar tanda tangan dan foto bersamanya.

Selesai melayani fans-fans yang tak sabaran, Mathias bergegas ke luar gedung. Berharap Berwald belum pergi jauh dari sana. Sesampainya di luar gedung, dia mencium bau parfum wanita yang sudah tak asing baginya. Parfum Marit, istrinya...

"Mathias," sapa Marit, istri Mathias asal Norwegia yang juga berprofesi sebagai artis. Dia sedikit merasa janggal dengan tingkah laku suaminya. Selain karena wajahnya pucat, dia amat tergesa-gesa seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Biasanya Mathias tidak cepat-cepat meninggalkan gedung selesai pentas. Marit paham kebiasaan suaminya yang gemar melayani fans hingga berjam-jam- entah itu sekedar tanda tangan, foto-foto bareng atau bahkan sesi tanya jawab yang isinya tak begitu penting.

"Kau berkeringat banyak," ujar Marit seraya menyerahkan tisu pada suaminya.

"Mange tak-," Mathias mencium pipi istrinya.

"AWW!"

Kaki Mathias diinjak sepatu high heels Marit.

"Jangan dekat-dekat kalau badanmu masih bau," kata Marit sambil menutup hidung.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dari kejauhan, diam-diam sepasang mata memperhatikan Mathias dan Marit. Memperhatikan dengan perasaan tidak senang...

.

-_bersambung_-

* * *

_Keterangan_:

sindssyg kærlighed: cinta gila

min elskede: sayangku

tak: terima kasih

mange tak: terima kasih banyak


	2. Act 2

Author notes: Fanfic DenSu yang dirikues oleh manmannikuman. Terima kasih buat reviewer yang sudah mereview chapter 1.

Di sini pakai human name. Mathias untuk Denmark, Marit untuk Norway, ĺsak untuk Iceland. Anak dari Denmark-Norway anggap saja Faroe Island^^v

Warning: adegan SMUT eksplisit. Yang ga tahan silahkan skip.

Selamat membaca~!

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**:Sindssyg Kærlighed:**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oi," sapa Gilbert pada Ludwig ketika tiba di apartemen. Dia melihat adiknya tengah duduk di sofa. Dari wajahnya sepertinya dia tengah kesal atau dirundung masalah.

Ludwig masih emosi sejak tadi sore. Padahal sudah lima jam berlalu sejak dia memarahi pegawai yang berbuat lancang itu. Sebagai seorang manajer yang perfeksionis, dia tak bisa memaafkan bila ada kru yang menggoda atau mengajak artis manajemennya berbuat yang tak senonoh.

"Woi Lud, mau ga lo bantu gue?"

"Hmm?"

"Iya, bantuin. Bantuin gue deketin inceran gue,"

"Maaf, saya sibuk,"

"Ayolah Lud. Kapan lagi lo bantuin kakak lo! Gue bakal bales deh. Janji!"

Ludwig menghela nafas, "Sudah dibilang saya sibuk," katanya pada Gilbert.

"Hoo, kalo gitu gue janji dah bakal masakin wurst selama seminggu. Kalo perlu gue yang kerjain tugas lo beberes rumah dah,"

"Eh? Yakin?" Ludwig sangsi.

"Iya. Masa sih gue boong. Yuuk buruan ke bar!" Gilbert menarik paksa tangan adiknya. Ludwig dengan setengah hati mengikuti kehendak kakaknya pergi ke bar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald tiba di apartemennya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian barusan. Tanpa diduga dia digoda Mathias, bintang rock papan atas yang bertubuh kekar dan rupawan. Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja seperti saat dia terbangun dari mimpi.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Berwald berendam di bath tub. Organ genitalnya ternyata masih mengeras walaupun tidak sekeras tadi ketika bersama Mathias. Terbesit di benaknya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri, melanjutkan apa yang telah diperbuat Mathias pada dirinya.

Mula-mula dia mencoba membayangkan tubuh laki-laki yang menurutnya sexy dan menggairahkan. Tubuh yang jantan, kekar dan berotot. Kokoh bak ksatria negeri dongeng. Berwajah tampan dan bening sebening embun.

"Berr? Kau sudah pulang?"

Fantasi indah Berwald sirna ketika mendengar dentingan bel dan suara Tino di beranda apartemen mereka. Dia segera menuntaskan mandinya dan membukakan pintu untuk pacarnya.

"Kau baru saja mandi?" tanya Tino pada Berwald yang diiringi gonggongan Hanatamago, anjing mereka.

Berwald tak menjawab. Spontan dia memeluk tubuh Tino yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya.

Tino terhenyak kaget, "...Berr?"

Berwald tak menjawab lagi. Dia makin erat memeluk Tino. _"...maafkan aku..."_ ujarnya dalam hati seraya mengusap-usap kepala pacarnya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Selesai makan malam, Mathias bergegas ke rumah Berwald. Dia telah mendapatkan alamat rumah penata riasnya itu dari kru penata rias yang lain. Sayang, sebelum dia berhasil meninggalkan rumah, Marit keburu menegurnya.

"Mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" kata Marit yang tengah menggendong anak perempuan balita yang menampakkan wajah cemberut.

Mathias terkejut. Dia mengira istrinya sudah tidur. "M-mau ke minimarket terdekat," Mathias berbohong.

"Kalau begitu ajak Johanna. Dia rewel terus dari tadi,"

"Ah, iya—umm, tapi bukannya ada ĺsak?"

"Dia ikut perkemahan musim panas. Selama dua minggu ke depan dia tak bisa membantuku merawat Johanna,"

"_Sial!_" batin Denmark. Dia kesal karena gagal bertemu Berwald malam ini. Tapi seperti biasa, dia tak kuasa membantah perintah istrinya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Nada panggilan dari ponsel Berwald mengalun membangunkan pemiliknya yang tengah terlelap. Pria jangkung itu terbangun, lalu menjawab panggilan ponselnya dengan setengah mengantuk.

"P'gi. Ada 'pa?,"

"Oxenstierna, anda diharapkan tiba di gedung kesenian jam 9 pagi. Ada kru penata rias yang sakit, anda harus gantikan dia," kata panggilan ponselnya yang ternyata adalah atasan Berwald.

"Ja,"

Selesai ditelepon, Berwald bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin beristirahat. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas akibat shock atas peristiwa mengejutkan kemarin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hari ini Berwald tugas tidak ya?" tanya Mathias pada wanita penata rias yang tengah mempersiapkan peralatan make up-nya.

"Kayaknya ga deh. Di jadwal shift hari ini ga ada namanya,"

"Yah, sayang sekali," Mathias kecewa. Dia berharap hari ini bertemu Berwald dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

"Oxenstierna, kamu kerjakan tugas kru yang tidak masuk hari ini, rias penari latar yang telah menunggu di bilik kedua," perintah penanggung jawab tata rias.

Sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar di telinga Mathias. Mathias terhibur mendengarnya. Ini berarti Berwald ada di gedung ini dan bisa jadi ada kesempatan untuk meluangkan waktu untuk berdua dengannya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Selesai gilirannya tampil di pentas, Mathias mendatangi ruang rias untuk menghampiri Berwald.

Berwald tengah sibuk mendandani kliennya. Keliahatan dia sangat serius dan tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi bukan Mathias namanya kalau dia tidak menyapa orang yang telah membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Hej, Beary," Mathias tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Hmm,"

"Selesai kerja jam berapa? Ada waktu untukku? Berdua saja,"

"Ma'af, 'ku t'k b'sa. 'da ac'ra," tolak Berwald tegas. Dia baru saja selesai merias kliennya. Si klien bergegas meninggalkan ruangan karena waktu pentasnya dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Dan, melanjutkan yang kemarin," bisiknya di telinga Berwald.

Berwald menghela nafas sejenak. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa Mathias senang sekali menggodanya. Padahal dia juga tahu Mathias telah beristri dan sepertinya dia Mathias bukan gay seperti dirinya.

Mathias menarik lengan Berwald dan mencium kulit tangannya yang mulus. Hati Berwald bergetar dashyat. Sebenarnya dia risih, ingin rasanya dia menghindar dari Mathias. Namun tubuhnya tak kuasa. Entah kenapa kata-kata Mathias seperti mantera sihir yang dapat membuatnya menuruti semua kehendak penyanyi itu.

Mathias menjilati jemari tangan Berwald. Lidahnya sangat menikmati kulit jari Berwald, seperti sedang menikmati es krim yang manis. Berwald makin tak kuasa. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya.

Tangan Mathias bergerak ke daerah dada Berwald. Telapak tangannya dapat merasakan otot-otot nan kokoh yang terhalang pakaian.

Mathias menggigit pelan jari manis Berwald. Berwald pun mendesah. Tangan Mathias makin gencar bergerilya di tubuh Berwald. Bahkan membuka paksa kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Berwald hingga tubuh pria jangkung itu terekspos.

Mulut Mathias berpindah sasaran. Kali ini hinggap di leher. Mulutnya aktif menghisap, menjilat dan bahkan menggigit. Sampai-sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Di tempat yang berbeda dari bekas yang kemarin.

Mathias memojokkan tubuh Berwald yang tak berdaya hingga menempel ke tembok. Pinggangnya yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh Berwald dapat merasakan perubahan dari penis pria itu. Organ Berwald mulai mengeras pertanda dia mulai terangsang.

"Kamu hot sekali hari ini, Beary," goda Mathias sambil tangannya membuka kait celana jeans selutut Berwald.

Nafas Berwald terengah-engah saat dia merasakan telapak tangan Mathias yang hangat mengusap genitalnya. Pipi pria itu memerah bak _lingonsylt_.

Mathias meremas penis Berwald yang menegang hingga Berwald mengerang. Mathias segera mengunci mulut Berwald dengan ciuman bibirnya.

"Mm'mh," Berwald mengerang sekali lagi ketika lidah Mathias menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menari-nari dengan lincah menyusuri liang mulutnya yang hangat.

Berwald meremas-remas rambut Mathias. Mendorong kepala bintang rock itu agar bibirnya terus menempel. Lidah Berwald juga membalas serangan lidah Mathias dengan serangan yang tak kalah liar.

Puas mengacak-acak rambut Mathias, tangan Berwald beralih ke bagian pinggang. Telapak tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam kostum panggung Mathias, menyingkirkan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh kekar berotot pria itu.

Mathias tersenyum puas mengetahui reaksi positif pasangannya. Dia tahu Berwald juga menginginkannya. Lalu dia mencoba menyentuh spot lain di bagian tubuhnya. Memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang terlebih dulu dilumuri lubrikan ke sana.

"A'hh" Berwald terkesiap. Rupanya Mathias berhasil menyentuh titik sensitif di tubuhnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mathias mengganti kedua jarinya dengan penisnya yang setengah mengeras. Terasa sempit sekali. Sepertinya walaupun sudah punya pacar, ini yang pertama kali bagi Berwald.

Tubuh Berwald gemetar. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sakit dan nikmat. Begitu pula dengan Mathias, dia tak ingin sedetikpun berpisah dari Berwald. Mathias makin mendorong organ kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Mathias hingga Berwald mengerang kesakitan.

"Beary, Jeg elsker dig," bisik Mathias untuk menenangkan Berwald. Mathias menjilat air mata yang nampak di sudut mata Berwald.

"Ughh-," Mathias mencapai klimaks. Dia menumpahkan cairan putihnya ke dalam tubuh Berwald. Berwaldpun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Cairannya tumpah ruah hingga mengenai tangan Mathias. Mereka berdua telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan surga duniawi yang tiada tara.

Setelah semuanya usai, mereka berdua segera berpakaian dan membereskan kekacauan yang ada. Tak lupa kembali kunci ruangan—yang seharusnya digunakan sebagai ruang rias. Untung saja selama mereka berhubungan seks show sedang berlangsung sehingga sepertinya tidak ada kru lain yang mengetahui apa saja yang Mathias dan Berwald lakukan.

"Kenapa Beary? Wajahmu tampak bingung?" tanya Mathias sambil tersenyum puas.

"T'k 'pa. H'nya p'kaian y'ng k'kenakan k'tor," Berwald menunjukkan noda basah berlendir di salah satu bagian kemejanya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir," Mathias mengeluarkan sebuah kaos dari dalam tasnya. "...pakai ini."

"Tack så mycket," Berwald lalu mengganti kemejanya dengan pakaian pinjaman dari Mathias.

.

_-bersambung-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keterangan:

Lingonsylt (swe): selai lingonberry

Tack så mycket (swe): terima kasih banyak


End file.
